Hermione ou la putain de princesse!
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Depuis exactement 5 mois et 14 jours Hermione couche avec Drago et lors du bal...DragoHermione ONE SHOT


**Hermione ou la putain de princesse...**

Pendant l'été, Hermione avait radicalement changé. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient à présent lisses et soyeux et ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Ses seins étaient plus fermes, ses fesses s'étaient arrondies et son ventre était comme d'habitude, plat.

Plus de cinq mois s'étaient écoulés et Hermione allait régulièrement dans le lit de son ex-meilleur ennemi, Drago Malefoy.  
Tous deux avaient été nommés préfets-en-chef à leur grand déplaisir, au début, mais Drago avait vite compris qu'Hermione, cette sale sang-de-bourbe était un bon coup au lit. Enfin... la première fois d'Hermione fut lors d'une ronde avec son homologue, dans un couloir sombre du sixième étage.

Drago était toujours aussi impassible, après leurs rapports sexuels, il quittait sa chambre en portant Hermione pour la déposer dans sa chambre. Ensuite il allait se coucher, et malgré l'impassibilité que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage, il avait un pincement au coeur.

On était à présent la veille du bal de la Saint Valentin. Il fallait se mettre en couple et avoir un costume en rapport avec celui de son cavalier.

- Hermione ?  
- Oui Drago ?  
- Tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ?  
- Oui, mais à une condition !  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je choisis les costumes !  
- Très bien ! Bonne nuit Hermione.  
- Bonne nuit Drago !

Il lui donna un baiser passionné et elle en fut troublée.  
Ensuite elle commença à faire des croquis de costume, elle avait décidée d'un thème de contes de fées : princesse et prince charmant.

Elle avait dessiné une belle robe de soie blanche sans bretelle pour elle et une chemise en soie et un pantalon blanc pour Drago.

Elle avait tout le nécessaire : les ciseaux, le rouleau de soie blanche, les aiguilles et les fils de soie blanche.  
Elle jeta un sort à tout ce beau matériel et aux croquis et alla se coucher.  
Le lendemain elle se réveilla avant Drago et lui déposa toute sa tenue en l'air grâce à un sort.  
Elle décida de rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre.  
Vers quinze heures, elle commença à s'habiller, elle enfila donc sa belle robe faite sur mesure et chercha au fond d'un coffre en bois une vieille boîte rouge et or poussiéreuse.  
Elle souffla sur la boîte, faisant voler la poussière et laissant ainsi découvrir une inscription : Cendrillon !  
Elle ouvrit enfin la boîte et y découvrit une paire de chaussures de verre.  
Elle les enfila et comme par magie elle fut coiffée et maquillée.  
Un diadème de diamants reposait sur le haut de sa tête. Elles portait aussi des gants blancs qui s'arrêtaient au niveau des poignets. Des boucles d'oreille et un collier fait de diamants ornaient a présent son cou fin et ses oreilles.  
Son maquillage était léger et son fard blanc à paillettes et son rose à lèvres étaient discrets et naturels. Elle finit par jeter un sort à son maquillage pour qu'il tienne toute la soirée. Finalement elle ressemblait à une vraie princesse !

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Drago finit par l'appeler et une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il crut qu'il allait tomber à la renverse.

- Tu... es splendide, Hermione !  
- Merci Drago…

En descendant les escaliers du hall, tous les élèves présents avaient regardés les préfets-en-chef avec admiration.

- Alors Drago, tu te montres avec ta putain de princesse ? cracha Pansy.  
- Va-t'en ! dit-il calmement.  
- Non...  
- VA-T'EN !

Le bal avait commencé depuis déjà deux heures et Hermione en était à son troisième verre de whisky pur feu... sachant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool...

- Princesse, arrête de boire s'il te plait !  
- Laisse-moi !  
- Non !  
- Pourquoi ?

Et elle partit sans lui répondre... Elle alla à la table des professeur et s'approcha du directeur... elle titubait un peu mais essayait tant bien que de mal de ne pas le montrer...

- Professeur Dumbledore ?  
- Oui miss ?  
- Euh... j'aimerais faire passer un message.  
- Quel genre ?  
- Du genre personnel professeur...  
- Très bien, allez-y…

Elle s'avança devant les marches et commença a parler:

- Votre attention s'il vous plait... Avant que ce bal ne commence, on m'a traitée de putain ! Je tiens à dire à Pansy Parkinson que si j'étais une putain je ne serais pas habillée comme ça...

Elle claqua des doigts et sa robe couleur neige fit place à une mini robe noire transparente qui lui arrivait sous les fesses. On voyait ses seins pointer et son string noir...

- Voilà comment je serais habillée...  
- Je veux bien que tu sois ma putain juste pour te voir habillée comme ça plus souvent ! intervint Drago.

Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et sa robe blanche réapparut.  
Elle s'agenouilla et mis sa tête dans ses mains. Et lentement des larmes apparurent... d'un coup toute la salle de bal fut choquée... Pas parce qu'elle pleurait... non ! La salle avait été choquée car Drago était à présent à genoux devant elle, lui avait relevé la tete et l'avait embrassée avec tout l'amour dont il était capable.  
Finalement, quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle, Hermione prit l'initiative de se séparer de lui.

- Merci ! murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour ces quelques mois...  
- Tu ne vas pas me quitter ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
- Je... Tu as bien entendu, ils sont choqués de voir qu'on s'embrasse !  
- Et alors ? Je m'en fous ! Ils n'ont qu'à penser tout ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'ont qu'à me traiter de traître ou prévenir mon père, cela me fait ni chaud ni froid ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Non…  
- Parce que je t'aime Hermione... je sais que j'ai nié mes sentiments pendant ces mois mais maintenant c'est fini, je veux que la Terre entière le sache !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago !

Et sous les regards ahuris des élèves et professeurs, sauf le professeur Dumbledore qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux amoureux allèrent près du lac pour se promener et se retrouver seul à seule.

- Drago ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'aimerais t'avouer quelque chose...  
- Ah... vas-y je t'écoute...   
- Je... euh... je suis enceinte de trois mois.  
- ...  
- Drago ?  
- ...  
- Dis quelque chose s'il te plait ! Frappe-moi, hurle sur moi, tout ce que tu veux mais pas ce silence !

Et sur ces paroles elle se mit à pleurer.

- Désolé...   
- De quoi ?  
- De ne pas avoir réagi...  
- Ce n'est rien...  
- Je t'aime, tu le sais ?  
- Oui...  
- Alors, Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser, devenir madame Malefoy et la mère de mes enfants ?

Hermione éclata en sanglots.

- Eh que t'arrive-t-il ? Je suis si ridicule ? 

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Non tu n'es pas ridicule... c'est que je suis heureuse depuis cinq mois et quatorze jours avec toi, et pourtant c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse !!!  
- Tant que ça !  
- Et oui !  
- Alors ?  
- J'accepte monsieur Malefoy !

De loin, Dumbledore les surveillait et il fut heureux de ce si beau spectacle.  
Il retourna enfin dans ses appartements pour prévenir un mage blanc pour marier ce nouveau couple pas si nouveau que ça finalement !

Le cinq mai le mage blanc fut enfin libre et maria les deux amoureux.   
Monsieur et madame Malefoy eurent une semaine de vacances de noces qu'ils passèrent dans le château.

Le sept juillet 1997, deux petites blondes aux yeux bleus transparent naquirent sous le nom de Emma Narcissa Malefoy et Sarah Hélène Malefoy. Hélène étant la mère d'Hermione elle fut, d'après Hermione, obligatoirement dans le prénom d'une de ses filles…  
Un an plus tard deux petits bruns aux yeux marron foncé naquirent sous le nom de Tom Lucius Malefoy et Daniel William Malefoy.

Depuis ce jour-là, Drago se dit qu'il était le plus heureux des maris.


End file.
